


You Missed the Train

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: Yusuke falls asleep during one of their first times visiting Akira's room. When he wakes up, Akira is far from being alseep and he tells the other he's missed his train. What transpires after that is purely hormonal.





	You Missed the Train

“Yusuke..”

Akira’s voice was soft, as Yusuke opened up his eyes in the darkness of the room. As usual, they had all been summoned up to their leader’s room and after a talk about what to do next, they had all fallen into comfortable conversation.

It hadn’t been long since Yusuke had joined their ranks, but he found himself irrevocably drawn to Akira. More than he had first thought he could be.

“Oh.” Yusuke murmured softly pressing his thumb and middle fingers to his temples, wincing slightly.

He must have fallen asleep at some point during the discussion.

Even though he understood his position and everything that had happened, Yusuke had found it hard to wrap his head around everything. While he had felt fine, the stress had manifested in other ways. One of the biggest was a notable lack of sleep.

Most of the night he sat in his dorm room, light on, staring at dry brushes and an empty canvas.

Sometimes the morning would greet him from the window before he had moved.

That wasn’t a problem per say, but sometimes he found it hard to stay awake. Obviously, the lack of sleep was catching up to him. Akira chuckled from his half perch on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, chin pressed just so.

“How long have I been asleep?”

Akira tapped his pointer finger against his leg, eyes sliding shut, “Long enough for Ann and Ryuji to leave.”

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

“Where is Morgana?” Yusuke craned his neck around, and slowly started to sit up. But, Akira just shifted, leaning over Yusuke as he shook his head, pushing his hands onto his shoulders.

“Went home with Ann.” Akira murmured softly.

Yusuke felt a coil in his lower stomach, as Akira carefully shifted himself around until his legs were on either side of Yusuke’s hips. “You slept late enough for the last train to leave the area.”

Akira’s weight settled onto him, his hands brushing down his chest, the feeling barely concealed by the thin material of his shirt he had chosen to wear that day. It heightened his self consciousness to a level he hadn’t realized he had until he had met Akira.

How had he survived without the knowledge before now?

“I guess that means you’ll need a place to sleep.” Akira spoke to him, the lilt in his voice light and playful as his fingers continued to travel, down, down, down.

Down they went to the hem of the dark blue, black and grey colored shirt.

Yusuke suched in a breath, eyes darting down to the hands on him, tracing the lines of Akira’s delicate wrists, up his forearms, and to his narrow shoulders. He let his eyes wander up to finally lock with Akira’s as he cleared his throat.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words stuck in his mouth as he surveyed the person above him. Akira was beautiful. Not in the way that Ann had caught his attention at first, but in a way that was uniquely Akira.

Licking his dry lips, Yusuke shifted and Akira squeezed his hips with his knees, fingers teasing the hem of his t-shirt. Akira was always nothing if not patient with him.

“That’s true.” Yusuke conceded, letting the tension leave his frame.

Akira smiled a small triumphant smile. This was a smile Yusuke was used to seeing only when the other obtained another mask in the metaverse. It was the one their leader used when something difficult played out in his favor.

It was the same smile he wore in that moment.

“Yusuke…” Akira crooned softly, his fingers beginning their exploration of his torso once again.

A shiver ran from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Yusuke’s head started to feel full and fuzzy all at once as his hands reached up, and took purchase on Akira’s hips.

He had narrow hips, and Yusuke’s hands were just the perfect size to curl the right amount around them, holding him firmly, but never enough to truly claim the space for himself. His fingers brushed just underneath the open white shirt, but didn’t dare delve beneath the soft black one just yet.

It was as if Akira read his mind, he paused his movements and quietly pulled off the white button up, tossing it away from the bed. The black shirt he wore underneath met the same fate as Akira leaned over him, hands on either side of Yusuke’s head.

“It’s okay to touch me. I want you to.” Akira assured him.

If Akira’s body was the canvas that Yusuke was given, then his lips and fingertips would be the brushes he would use to paint the other to his satisfaction.

Akira shifted back slightly, right over him and settled down rocking slowly. Yusuke jerked up, fingers gripping on his hips just a little tighter as he hissed out in surprise, head falling back onto the pillow. “Ah-Akira…”

Akira slowly lowered himself again, rocking back and forth in a lazy rhythm. Yusuke watched, transfixed as Akira stared down at him through his lashes threw his shoulders back as his hips rolled.

“Akira…Akira…” Yusuke shuddered, his voice breathy and soft. 

Jolts of pleasure assaulted the base of his spine, making the heat in his stomach grow, and grow, and grow.

“Yusuke…please..” Akira whispered, tugging at his shirt again as he shuddered and arched over Yusuke, his hands on either side of his head. His lips were just right there.

Without thinking Yusuke, pressed his lips gently up.

Akira nearly collapsed on top of him in surprise. Yusuke squirmed underneath him, as Akira’s fingers found his hair, and his lips brushed against his over and over again. It was hot, intimate and nothing like Yusuke had ever felt before.

“Ah-..” Yusuke rasped as he wrapped his arms around them and turned them onto their sides on the narrow bed. Sitting up just long enough to toss his shirt into the pile with Akira’s, Yusuke took a minute to look down at the other.

Akira stared up at him with flushed cheeks with the only light from the street lamp outside washing over his face. It was more beautiful than any picture he had attempted trying to paint lately.

“Yusuke…” Akira reached for him, and Yusuke fell back alongside him faithfully, arms wrapping around him and their lips finding each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this first on my [tumblr](https://sterlynwrites.tumblr.com/). Please let me know what you think or if you would like to see some more of these types of stories. I want to write more for these two especially when things settle down in my personal life. 
> 
> Comment, kudos or if you want to talk feel free to poke at me!


End file.
